Forgotten Memories
by the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE
Summary: Percy is lost.After the giant war, Camp Half-Blood has been at peace and the demigods were starting to have a normal life. That all changes once Percy is captured by a mysterious force. One day Percy returns with Luke and they both think that they are different people and don't remember camp. Will Annabeth be able to help them remember again?T for Tyson. Percy may be evil.No Chaos.
1. Proluge: Perfect Date

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson. (If I Did The Whole Thing Would Suck Horribly) Rick Riordan Owns Not Me.**

**This is my first story so hope you like it.**

**Prologue**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

**** There I was sitting on the beach with my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase. The 2nd Giant War was finally over. I had defeated Gaea and her army saving the world again. All of the cabin leaders in Camp Half-Blood and the seven heroes of Olympus were granted immortality. Since then it has been 100 years of peace with camp.

Annabeth and I were on the perfect date. Her head was leaning against my chest as we watched the sunset. The ocean was beautiful as the sun made it sparkle. This was the perfect date, and I could tell she was enjoying it. The whole area was calm until suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere hitting Annabeth in the stomach.

Right away I turned around to face a mysterious opponent that brought down their sword nearly killing me. I had moved just in time to block another slash using my trusty sword _Riptide._

Then the figure and I fought. I slashed using fury and rage wanting to kill this person for shooting Annabeth, while my opponent was as calm as ever. Eventually, I tried to jab at his stomach, but he disarmed me sending _Riptide _onto the ground. His sword was pointed to my neck, but as he was about to deliver the final blow, I jumped into my father's domain giving me strength. Then I grabbed my sword and gave my all. I was sending him back blocking and slashing with no cut visible, while he was covered in cuts. When I had disarmed him, I was about to finish this once and for all, until I heard someone yell, "STOP!"

I turned around to see a girl with a mask covering her face holding a half-conscious Annabeth with a dagger at her neck.

"Surrender Percy Jackson, or your girlfriend here loses her head", threatened the girl.

Pain filled my eyes knowing that I only had one choice. "I swear on the River Styx that I will surrender if only you swear that you and your friends will take me and leave Annabeth and the camp alone", I bargained.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that my friends and I will leave the camp after your surrender."

With that, I stepped out of the water and dropped my weapons. Right away the boy who I nearly killed pinned me to the floor and cuffed my hands in what felt like rubber and metal. Then he pulled me up and patted me down for any more weapons. As he began, I realized that I had made a mistake. There was a small velvet box in my pocket that held something for Annabeth. When the boy found the box, he grinned with true evil and pulled it out. He studied the box until he opened it and laughed. When I thought this couldn't get any worse, I saw the boy walk over to Annabeth and shoved the ring I made for her in her face.

I saw a tears form in Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and I knew what she was about to say. Then Mr. Cruel (the boy) close the box harshly and threw it as far as he can into the ocean. Annabeth started to sob, then the girl holding her hit Annabeth with the hilt of her dagger knocking her unconscious. Seeing that made anger build up inside me wanting to murder whoever these people are. Before I had a chance to say anything, I saw another boy walk up and spoke with his friends. His face was covered, so I didn't recognize him.

All I could do was watch Annabeth probably for the last time before I die. I saw the boy (not Mr. Cruel) walk up to me and chant something in ancient Greek. As he chanted I watched Annabeth's perfect blonde curls around her head and her beautiful face. When I took my glance off of Annabeth and onto the chanting boy, I realized that I felt a lot sleepier and really confused. Many questions flew into my head and I felt myself drift away.

_Where am I?_

_What's happening?_

_Who are these people?_

_Who is that girl laying on the beach?_

**A.N. MWAHAHA I just had to ruin it right there for you. Please review and stuff, tell me what you would like to happed and if you ask questions I will surely answer them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 1: Is He Back?

**A.N. Sorry it took a while to update, but I have a life getting A's like an Asian I am. Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Is He Back?**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It's August 18, our annual meeting for any leads on finding Percy. So far it has been 200 years since his disappearance. Everyone has been bummed out. The Stolls don't play as many pranks, Thalia doesn't smile as much, and Nico doesn't smile at all. Most of the gods are also sad, especially Poseidon. His only son is missing. Percy is not dead, because his soul would be in the underworld and Hades or Nico would have found him. All I know is that my Percy is out there somewhere.

"Let the meeting begin", announced Zeus as he stood from his throne, "Has anyone heard anything about Percy that may or may not help our search?"

"If I may speak Lord Zeus?" asked a figure from the corner of the throne room.

"And who may you be", questioned Zeus, "Where do you come from?"

The figure stepped out of the shadow of the corner letting the light show their face. There was not much to see coming to the fact where that person was definitely a boy, and that all of his face except for the left side was covered in a brilliant mask. The mask showed colors of only red and black, but still had a design that cannot be explained. "I have come to warn you about a new threat arising and seeks vengeance on the gods", informed the boy, "and that your precious Percy Jackson may be leading them."

Everyone stared at the boy in shock. _Why would Percy want to destroy the gods?_ I knew that everyone was thinking the same thing I was.

"How can we trust that you are telling the truth?" asked Poseidon.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not a part of that threat?" asked Ares.

"That is the thing Lord Ares, you either trust my word or you don't, but besides that, I must leave you with this", said the boy setting a scroll on the floor. "I must be on my way, and good luck on your situation." Then the boy just vanished out of thin air as if he were never there.

When the boy left, I thought about reasons on why Percy would want to bring harm to us. _Can my kind and fun loving Seaweed Brain become a ruthless killer? _At that thought I grabbed my camp necklace which held the ring Percy was about to give me. After I woke up in the camp infirmary, I ran to the ocean as fast as I can. I searched for ever till Poseidon found it for me. When I get scared or nervous, I start to rub my fingers on the ring. The ring has a beautiful design. It has a silver base with a sea-green diamond in the center of it. In the side there is an inscription that says _To My Beautiful Wise Girl._

Anyways, Thalia went to go pick up the scroll. When she opened it, she read it a bit, and then started to cry. Before anyone could ask her why, she started to read.

_Dear Camp Half-Blood and Gods, _

_It is most likely that I will be leading the army of your death. I would also like to say that I hate all of you especially Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Because of you, I don't trust others as well as I use to. Don't bother trying to change my mind if we meet, because it can't be fixed._

_From,_

_Percy Jackson_

Then the whole scroll turned into a video. I saw Percy and he was fighting. The bad part is, when he was fighting, he was fighting like a crazy killer. When he killed the monster, he looked at the screen and instead of having his kind, fun, loyal eyes, all that was in there was hate, greed, and anger. _What did I do?_

**Thalia's P.O.V**

After the mysterious boy left the meeting went on as usual, but everyone was silent and thinking to themselves. _How could I have hurt_ _Percy that badly? _

As usual no one found any signs of Percy and everyone left with sad and disappointed looks on their face.

Before we left Zeus made all of us swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone that was not here at the meeting about the mysterious visitor and Percy's possible betrayal.

*LINEBREAK*

It was almost time for dinner. Everyone had heard the news about not finding Percy. Some looked sad others looked like they didn't give a crap, and others dared to look happy.

"Why should everyone care about some hero named Percy?" asked the newest jerk Mark. I can't even believe he is a son of Zeus, my half-brother. This disrespectful buffoon thinks he is the greatest hero ever. He even tricked some of the younger campers into worshipping him. Now he thinks that he is all that just because he went on a quest and killed a titan on his seventh year here.

Sometimes that numskull Mark even makes fun of Percy in front of Annabeth. Lucky for Mark, Annabeth doesn't kill him. She only gives him a disturbed, troubled look. Ever since Percy left she has been quiet, unhappy, and solemn. She rarely talks unless spoken to and hardly ever smiles or laughs. I wish Kelp Head could return so things could go back to normal. Nothing has been the same since.

"Because he was our friend and so much better than you", answered an annoyed Katie.

"I bet that lousy hero couldn't even hold his sword properly", Mark said proudly.

"Watch your mouth, because you may have defeated a titan, but you will never be half the hero Percy was", Katie snapped. With that sentence. Everyone knew the conversation was over and went back to their business.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I didn't want to eat, so I asked Chiron if I could talk to him about something. He agreed so we walked towards the big house. I had a strange feeling telling me that we should sit out on the porch, so we did.

"Do you think Percy would really want to hurt any of us?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Honestly Annabeth, I don't know. The one-hundred years of peace were good, but it has also been hard for Percy."

"But why would he hurt us?" I repeated.

"Like I said Annabeth, I don't know." Chiron concluded.

When he finished his sentence, I just stared off onto the hills of CHB. Then I saw a shape form at the top of the hill. It looked like two guys, but one looked injured and the other was carrying his friend up. As the guy that was carrying his friend finished climbing up the hill, he collapsed.

Before the boy collapsed, Chiron and I were already on our way to their aid. As we reached the boys, I noticed that they looked oddly familiar.

Then my heart skipped a beat, and my eyed started to water. The boy who carried his friend was Percy. **(A.N. I was going to end it here, but there was so much more to write about.)**

*****LINEBREAK*****

Chiron and I managed to get Percy and his friend into the infirmary. While I helped Chiron get the boys on the bed, I realized that Percy's friend was Luke. I think my heart did a triple flip knowing that these two were alive. For some reason, Luke no longer had his scar on the right side of his face. A bunch of questions streamed through my head.

_How is Luke alive?_

_Where have they both been?_

_Is Percy really a threat?_

_Why did he leave?_

I tried to think about more questions and how I am going to kill these two for leaving me. Then I say Percy's eyes snap open. For a second he looked confused, but his eyes lead towards me. Right away I run up and hugged him with all my strength. My eyes were starting to water with joy, until I heard Percy ask, "Who are you, and where am I?"

**A.N. Gosh, what a way to end this. Anyways leave any reviews or suggestions in the review box. Until next time peoples.**


	3. Chapter 2: What Happened?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters (stated last two chapters and for the third of many times). Rick Riordan does not me.**

**I forgot to do this last time but thanks to those awesome followers.**

**1****st**** Place Prize goes to- elinor phantomhive **

**2****nd**** Place Prize goes to- .18847(Amanda. Zhang.)**

**3****rd**** Place Prize goes to- whatsnotbeentaken**

**4****th**** Place Prize is for- Life's a Happy Song**

**5****th**** Place Prize belongs to- Percabeth 1300**

**And finally 6****th**** Place Prize is for- Rikki-Tikki-Tavi-Cat (Read Rikki-Tikki-Tavi and loved it)**

**For Percabeth 1300:**

**Thanks and there just has to be immortality. I make no promises about Percy's alignment for good or evil, but I promise that there will be a surprise. (THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW EVER! JUST FOR THAT YOU GET AN INTERNET COOKIE! ( :: ) )**

**SORRY TO VIEWERS ABOUT THE MIX UP WITH THE CHAPTERS... SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH IT AND WHAT EVER THANK YOU AWSOME WEIRDO FOR THE HEADS UP.**

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I could not believe what I was hearing. My missing Seaweed Brain returns to camp after 200 years and now he doesn't know who I am?

"P-Percy, it's me Annabeth, your girlfriend", I said about to break down in tears.

"I'm sorry, but my name is Aden not Percy, and I don't have a girlfriend", he answered half confused and half freaked out. "Where am I anyways?" he asked suddenly annoyed.

"At Camp Half-Blood", I answered not looking at him. I can't look into his beautiful sea-green eyes without breaking down into sobs. What the heck happed to him? "You don't remember me?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Sorry, but I don't think so," he answered quietly.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I just let them fall. There was just an awkward silence that fell upon the room.

"I know this is hard on you, but how did I get here?" asked Percy or Aden breaking the silence.

Just then, I dared to look up and stared into his calm and confused eyes and his famous messy hair. He looks like he hasn't changed a bit, except for that fact that he's taller and looks like he works out every single day. I was about to answer till all of the immortal campers walked in.

"PERCY!" screamed the Stolls in unison. Then Percy was attacked by a mass of hugs. Percy only gave them a confused look like he'd given me.

Once they walked in I wiped my eyes as best as I could.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Thalia.

"Why do you random people come from, and why do you keep calling me Percy. My name is ADEN not Percy. A-D-E-N!" he exclaimed clearly annoyed.

Everyone looked shock at Percy's snap. Then I spoke up, "Stay here Per-uh Aden. Campers, meeting in the Big House NOW."

"Why is Percy acting like this?" asked Katie who is the cabin leader for Demeter's Cabin.

More questions sprang.

"Why is he calling himself Aden?"

"How is Luke alive?"

"Is Percy really evil?"

"Did he forget his whole life or something?"

"Has anybody seen a small puppy run by here?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at a younger boy who asked for the puppy. "Sorry but I had a puppy and lost it. It's about this big," he said spreading his hands out about twelve inches apart.

"LEAVE!" exclaimed Clarisse angrily. The boy left muttering something about ninjas and the puppy flying or something.

"Thanks Clarisse, anyways now Percy is back, yay", I said looking back at everyone who looked really sad and tired. "Oh and I don't know, yes Luke's alive, I don't think so, and probably", I said answering all of the previous questions.

"What if that isn't Percy?" asked Nico, "What if it's just a copy of him?"

"It can't be, because first of all no one needs a second Percy, and second of all I just know it's the real him", answered Annabeth.

"Hi guys, I'm right here and you could just ask me", said Percy who was leaning on the door frame. He had a lopsided smile on his face saying he must have felt comfortable with us already.

"How long have you been there?" asked Drew of the Aphrodite Cabin (Yes she's at the meeting too).

"Since the beginning", he answered calmly as if he didn't do anything wrong, "so do you have any questions for me?"

He sat and everybody started asking questions, but I stood up and left. If this is Percy, then someone did something to him that day he was captured. Maybe he's under a spell, or maybe he just doesn't want to remember?

**Aden/Percy's P.O.V**

I saw that girl Annabeth leave as everyone started asking me questions. Maybe I shouldn't have spied on them. I took a seat. That girl Annabeth sat up and stared at me for a moment the headed toward the door. As I saw Annabeth walk out the front door, I felt like I had to walk after her and comfort her with whatever problem she's dealing with. I didn't though, because I barely know her anyways so why should I care?

"Where have you been Perc?" asked a boy with black hair and looked like death.

"Like I said my name is Aden and I would rather tell you about something else?"

"How come?" the boy asked.

"Cuz I barely know you or even your names."

"Fine, my name's Nico, your friend. You also saved me from a manticore when we first meet."

"My name is Thalia and you saved me from a tree", said a girl with electric blue eyes and black hair.

I gave her a weird look. "A tree?" I asked stupidly.

Then she bursted out laughing "I am going to have fun with this", she said in between breathes.

"Anyways", I continued, "Following the question on where I was… so far in your guys' knowledge is that there are only two camps for half-bloods?"

"Yeah", Nico answered very interested in the conversation, "Yeah, but how do you know what we know?"

"Well there are more than you know and you talk really loud while I was asleep", I answered with a devious smile.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

~After the conversation with Aden~

I was lying in bed in the Hades cabin thinking about Aden's words. All of the information he has given us surprised everyone. Apparently there were three other camps around the world. Camp Half-Blood was known as camp three **(A.N. Three is my favorite number)**,Camp Jupiter was camp five. Camp One is called Camp Gaea which is a camp for monsters or demigods that work for Gaea. Camp two is called Camp of Lost Heroes for mortals and demigods. Camp four is the Hunters of Artemis, which surprised many people. Nobody really counted the Hunters as a camp.

Anyways, Percy (or Aden) said that he was at Camp two for his whole life. He keeps saying that Percy was probably a twin or something after we showed him a picture from two- hundred years ago and tried to explain a few things. We showed him a bunch of pictures from when we hung out at the beach to him kissing Annabeth. I guess he just can't remember.

As I'm thinking about the meeting, I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice. Then Thalia walked in. We started dating a while after Percy's disappearance. Thalia left the Hunters for me. Zeus offered her immortality because she deserved it for helping Olympus all those years ago and accepted.

"What's ya thinking about?" she asked as she sat at the edge of my bed.

"Percy and his story," I answered sadly. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and knew instantly that she was thinking of something on that topic. "What troubling you?" I asked her.

"Everything from Percy's appearance with Luke to his lost memory," she answered quietly, "What if Luke can't remember us either? Both of those two boys have been like brothers to me."

"Do you think there's a spell on him?" I asked hopefully, because if there were then Hecate for reverse the effects.

"Yeah maybe we could ask someone to check it out tomorrow after breakfast," she suggested.

"Okay so who would we ask?" I questioned.

"Someone from the Hecate cabin," she said determine to complete the task, "I'll tell everyone about this tomorrow, but for now, good night." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips then left to the cabin almost as fast as she came in. Even if it was quick, I could still feel the warmth of her lips on mine. I always love that feeling.

**Percy/Aden's P.O.V.**

I was resting in the infirmary, but couldn't fall. I wanted to keep an eye on Zac. Everyone keeps calling him Luke like them calling me Percy.

Who is Percy anyways? Yeah he looks like me, but I have never been here at Camp Half-Blood before. For some odd reason I feel like I have some strange connection to all these people, especially Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. What is up with this place? They all said that they were going to explain everything tomorrow.

Everyone kept saying stuff about me being a son of Poseidon though. Weird because I was pretty sure I was a son of Apollo or Hermes. Undetermined as usual. But I know I can't be a son of Poseidon. I hate water and I almost drowned when I was younger. Guess I'll have to wait for what comes tomorrow then, and I fell asleep.

***Line break (the line break shall now be known as Pikachu)***

I woke by being pushed off my bed by Zac.

"Wake up sleeping Gaea **(see what I did there?)**," said Zac with a grin on his face.

"What the heck dude I was actually dreaming," I said angrily.

"Fine what were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Umm…. stuff?" I answered obviously beaten. Then he started to crack up and I started to laugh with him.

"Dude you never dream," he said in between breathes.

"Whatever, let's go get some food," I said managing to calm down from the laugh attack.

On the way to the dining area I explained to him about what happened yesterday. As we sat at the table with Nico everyone gave us weird, angry, and happy looks. Nico looked at us funny and told us that we were supposed to sit at the table for my godly parent. I told him that Zac and I don't know ours so we just sat with him.

After that very awkward breakfast that girl Thalia commanded for me and Zac to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but she wouldn't answer and continued walking towards our destination.

"Sit," she ordered.

Zac and I sat and the people at the meeting yesterday walked in with the same boy that asked if anyone found his puppy.

"What are we doing here?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"We just want to see if there is a spell on you or something," answered Annabeth, "Peter here is going to check for us."

Zac and I nodded and the puppy boy walked towards us.

"Hey Peter find the puppy yet?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"No, but thanks for asking. Anyways, I am going to scan you for and spells cast on you so try not to move," with that his hands moved above our heads and I felt a weird tingling feeling in my head.

When he finished he had a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong Peter?" asked the girl I think whose name is Katie.

"There is a spell, but it's very ancient and cannot be broken," he answered sadly.

"Does that mean your dad can't break it either?" she asked.

"Yes, and this certain spell can take and replaces memories."

**Hahaha A Cliffie. Some might hate me right now so sorry. Am I the only one that feels like I am rushing the story? Anyways… PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, AND TELL ME STUFF. Till next time… BUY.**


	4. Chapter 3: Can He Remember?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson stuff and blah blah, you know the rest.**

**Special Thanks to all of my followers and/or favoriters-**

**MargarethMidori**

**AwsomeWerido**

**Secret00**

**Zoeyoong**

**As for reviews-**

**To AwsomeWeirdo:**

**Yeah when I first posted the stuff it was all confusing and messed up, but I fixed it.**

**To Secret00:**

**Thanks for liking the story. I thought people would hate how I type it and all, so thanks for the comments.**

**To Guest (1):**

**Thanks for liking the story and I just had to leave it as a cliffie, they are horrible, but awesome. Thanks for the moral support and sayin that I got potential for this story. **

**To Guest (2):**

**Mwahaha it shall be a while till old Percy is back. Maybe he will be back, maybe he won't. You just have to wait.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and being a follower or favorite. I will always try to update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Though there might not be another update for a while. Sorry, anyways… enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Can He Remember?**

**(A.N. I just wanna say that I will try to make all of the chapters questions. I love questions.)**

**Aden/Percy's POV**

What the heck were they talking about? Spell? What spell? I don't believe them. Just the day before yesterday I was battling a group of hellhounds. I even have scars to prove it. Everything I know can't be a lie, right?

I kept thinking on and on about reasons and explanations and questions when I get back to Camp of Lost Heroes (usually goes by Camp Two).

"Right Percy," I looked up at the person talking. It was Nico.

I gave him a weird look and said the smartest thing ever, "What?"

"I said that maybe we could help you get your memory back," he repeated.

"Okay like I said, my name is Aden not Percy. I hate water, have never been to Camp Half-Blood, don't have a girlfriend," I saw Annabeth wince at that, "and I don't know any of you people. Before yesterday I was on a quest with Zac and another friend who was lost in battle and fought a pack of vicious hellhounds. I saw my friend die, I have scars to prove it and Zac and I came here after that battle."

Then a high pitched beep started banging in my head and then I heard a voice whispering to me telling me to listen. I started to hold my head in my hands, "Arrrggghhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_What's happening?_

Then everything went black.

**Zac's POV**

Aden started to scream and everyone looked at him and was about to assist him till he passed out. I ran to his side and held his head up. He was burning.

Right away I glared at the campers.

"What did you do?" I yelled. They all looked just as confused and scared about what happened as I did.

Then I laid Aden down and stormed off in the direction of that Peter kid. Peter looked scared and knew I was going towards him. He tried to run away, but I cornered him and threw him against the wall.

"Let me ask again, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" I repeated. The other campers tried to save him, but I knocked them aside.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-do anything," he replied in complete fear.

I pulled out my sword which was disguised as a phone in my pants pocket and Peter paled. I wasn't going to kill him; I was only going to hurt him badly, until there was a sharp pain in my head. I dropped my sword and clutched my head in my hands and staggered backwards.

_What's happening? _I thought

Then everything went black.

**A.N. I was going to end it here, but I just had to continue.**

**Aden's POV**

_Where am I?_ I thought. All I can remember is having that major headache.

I soon come to realize that I'm in a brown room that looks like it's made out of dirt. There is no door, or even a window, but there is a table in the center of the room. The table is squared and there are four chairs surrounding it.

I notice that I am not the only person in this room, there are four other people. Soon all four of us walk to the chairs and sit. Around me are Zac, my friend Tami, and my master.

"What are we doing here sir?" I ask.

"Hello Aden Stone **(AN Yes that's his last name)**, I have come to ask you if you have discovered anything yet for this quest?"

"No sir, so far they have told us nothing that we need to know, but maybe I can get that Annabeth girl to spill," I answer quickly. You never want to take too long to answer or else our master would get annoyed and you don't want to annoy him.

"Fine, but maybe we should get some new recruits for the army. Zac I am sending Dale and Tami from Gamma squad to help find some worthy recruits," Master ordered and then he turned towards Tami glaring at her with his cold, evil eyes. "Do not fail me this time girl, or you shall pay the price dearly," he growled icily.

"Yes sir, I will not fail," responded Tami with fear showing all over her face.

"Good, now Zac and Aden. You two shall gain their trust and act as if you are one of them till I say your quest is complete, understood?"

"Yes sir," we both said at the same time.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and I woke up. Every single one of the immortal campers was watching me. I turn my head to find that Zac is also awake and glaring at the campers.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"You passed out. We don't know what happened and we didn't do anything to put you in that state," said Thalia cautiously.

"It's okay, I think I might have remembered a few things from the past being Percy," I lied, but everyone's face turned into shock and joy. Soon there were three bodies hugging mine. Those three were Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. "I said I might be Percy, not I am. If I am not then this is awkward, but if I am, then I can't remember anything," I said pushing them away.

"Yes and if Aden or Percy is Percy, then I must be the person Luke you keep calling me," said Zac. I almost forgot he was there because he's always so quiet.

"Let's say we are who you want us to be, how are we supposed to remember anything?" I ask really wanting to know the answer.

Just as I asked that question, I saw Annabeth stand up and leave. Everyone watched her leave and we all felt bad. Am I really supposed to be her boyfriend? After a few minutes of silence, stood up and walked after her. I couldn't stop myself.

**Annabeth's POV**

I had to leave. I can bear to hear the fact that he doesn't remember what we went through together. I mean I love Percy, but I don't know if he could love me the same way ever again. I headed towards the beach and sat down. This was the last place I saw my Percy before he became Aden.

I started to get lost in my thoughts until I realized that someone was behind me. I turned around to find a smiling Per- Aden. His smile was sad, and then I was wondering what he was doing here.

"Can I sit?" he asked me.

For a second I just stared at him, "Um, y-yeah. It's fine."

He sat down and we both sat in an awkward silence. I turned to face him and in his beautiful sea-green eyes. I could see both sadness and confusion in them.

"So are you just gonna stare at me this whole time?" he asks breaking me out of my trance.

I blush and look away. "What's troubling you?" he asks.

Tears form in the corners of my eyes, but I manage to hold the back. "It's nothing. I gotta go," I informed him standing up.

Before I have a chance to walk away, I felt him pull me into a hug. "I might not be the Percy that you used to know, but give me a chance. Maybe we can make new memories," he whispers into my ear.

I pull away and stare at him a little longer. There are already tears falling down my cheeks and his hands are holding onto my shoulders. I'm about to say something and leave when I feel his lips pressed against mine. At first I am shocked, and then I start to kiss him back. We kissed for what felt like forever until he pulled away and gasped for air. I did the same.

We just stood there staring at each other while taking in breaths.

"I think I still love you," he said smiling making my heart jump all the way up to Olympus.

"I love you too."

**AN. Awwwww, this is the lovey stuff coming. Anyways, is Aden really Percy? Is Percy or Aden good or evil? Who is Aden's master? Follow and Favorite please. Review please. Tell me about stuff you want to happen next. Until next time, bye. **

**P.S. Give me some character names and godly parent and any other info you want to include. I need some more characters.**


	5. Chapter 4: Can they be fixed?

**I did have to edit this for those people who were wondering what's up. Only minor adjustments to the last two POVs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Johnson, I mean Percy Jackson…. OHH LOOK A BUTTERFLY!**

**Thanks to:**

**AthenaGrayEyes98**

**Lilith Jae**

**alyaJackson**

**Review Time:**

**To AwesomeWierdo-**

**Sorry I did spell your name wrong, but I am too lazy to fix it so sorry.**

**Anyways, I would like to say Thanks to all the awesome followers and favoriters above. It really brings up my self-esteem (Cue tears rolling down cheek). I don't think this chapter will be all that interesting except for the fact that it shall explain how Percy/Aden really feels about Annabeth. It will also explain how the campers try to regain Percy and Luke's memory. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Can they be Fixed?**

**Aden's POV**

I don't know what came over me. I just kissed Annabeth then told her I love her. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I whispered sternly. Annabeth had a sad expression in her eyes, but I walked away before she could do anything.

_I can't fall for this girl right? I barely even know her. _I was lost in my train of thoughts till I bumped into someone. It was Zac.

"What's wrong buddy?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly. "Ummm, so what happened to you?" I noticed that he had a bruise on his cheek, but there was also some faded lipstick marks on the other side of his face.

He blushed then answered, "That daughter of Ares punched me in the face for nearly killing Peter after you passed out. I fell to the floor and then the daughter of Aphrodite kissed me on my cheek after that Ares spawn left."

"I feel like you left something out," I stated making him blush even more.

He just glared at me which told me to stop asking, so we dropped the subject. We ran towards the top of Camp Half-Blood Hill just to see who is fastest.

It was a fun race. During the time, I tripped over three rocks and did two face plants. Zac tripped four times and did one face plant and then crashed into an unknowing camper. Just for Zac's luck, that camper was a daughter of Aphrodite, who was carrying a bowl of read punch and was wearing a white t-shirt. Of course I beat him there, because that girl chased Luke back to where we started our race and then up the hill. By the time he got there, he collapsed on the floor just to be kicked where the sun doesn't shine by that one girl. She eventually left leaving Zac squirming in pain on the floor while mumbling something about a forty dollar shirt and stupid new campers. I was also on the floor laughing because Zac's accident.

Eventually Zac stood up and kicked me softly and told me to get up. I stood up and smiled at him.

"You totally failed dude," I taunted and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well at least I got girls to chase after me," he teased.

"Yeah, that's the only way you'll get a girl to chase you," I called back as I broke into a run back to where we started. As soon as I said that, Zac was up and after me.

When he finally caught me, he tackled me and we started wrestling me. Soon we heard a cough and we stopped to look up at the person. It was Nico.

"Um the other immortal campers wanted me to fetch you two," he coughed.

Zac and I finally stood up and head towards the Big House right behind Nico. The minute we arrived into their meeting room, all of the heads turned to us.

"Hello Aden and Zac, it's nice for you to join us. Please have a seat," Chiron greeted, "We were just talking about trying to help you remember a thing or two about camp." Zac and I nodded and we both sat down on the chairs in the corner of the room. "We need to choose guides that will help Aden and Zac around camp. Who would like to volunteer to watch Zac?" Chiron asked.

That daughter of Aphrodite-I think her name is Drew- raised her hand along with Thalia and the two brothers from the Hermes cabin. Thalia glared at all of them, so Drew and the brothers backed down. Chiron nodded to Thalia and Zac, so they both stood up and to leave.

Before Zac left, Drew whispered something to him and he had a dazed look on his face that said that he's not listening to anyone except Drew at the moment. He was about to walk away with her, until Thalia pulled Zac away and hurried out the door before Drew could say anything else.  
"Drew, you know it's not right to charmspeak new campers," Chiron sighed, "Now, who will watch Per-Aden?"

Only one person raised their hand. She stood up and gave me a cute smile. Wait, cute? Scratch that, she only gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. For some reason, she always makes my heart jump.

"Thank you Annabeth," Chiron smiled and then turned to the rest of the people in the room, "This meeting is over."

Annabeth and I walked out of the Big House in an awkward silence. I didn't know what to say to her. She looked stunning without any use of make-up unlike children of Aphrodite. She wore her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt under her light gray jacket she was wearing. She was also wearing some faded blue jean shorts. I finally came to distinguish that she had a ring around her camp necklace she was wearing. Where did she get that ring?

"Who gave you the ring?" I questioned with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

She looked down at her feet and grabbed the ring in her hand. I heard her sniffle a bit. Then I gave her a friendly hug around her shoulders to comfort her. She looked up at me, and I saw tears in her eyes, which worried me.

We sat there on the dirt floor for a bit in quietness, till she finally replied, "You did."

I gave her a confused look till I recalled that I was supposed to play the part of Percy Jackson, who is also her boyfriend.

"Hey, let's stop sitting around so you could show me around and explain how stuff work at camp," I begged wanting to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

She nodded and we headed off.

***Pikachu* **

Annabeth showed me the strawberry fields, forge, stables (where I was tackled by a horse that I could talk to and was told to be my Pegasus), armory, arena, cabins, and climbing wall. She explained to me about how every Friday there is a capture the flag game, and today is Friday.

By the time she finished explaining, we were at the beach. We heard the horn which meant that it is time for dinner.

She sprinted ahead of me and yelled back, "Race you there Seaweed Brain."

"You're on Athena Spawn," I yelled back to her as I tried to catch up.

We raced all the way to the mess hall, and by the time we arrived, we were both out of breath.

"Looks… like.I beat...you here," she said in between breathes and collapsed on the floor out of tiredness. I thought she was out cold, because her eyes were closed and she just fell to the floor, so I ran to where she was at.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Are you okay?" I asked holding her up.

Her mouth cracked into a smile and she exploded with laughter.

"You should see your face right now, it's priceless. I wish I had a camera," she teased. I think she was crying from laughing too much, and the campers who just came in the mess hall just gave her weird looks.

"Whatever Wise Girl, let's go eat," I grumbled. Right once I said that she stopped laughing and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You gave me that nickname long ago," she said darkly. She then stood up and walked to her table.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. She didn't hear me though.

**Zac's POV**

Thalia and I were hanging out in the woods as she explained Luke's life from when we supposedly meet. As we walked deeper and deeper into the woods, I heard a noise come from behind us, and we turned around to find a hooded figure jump down from a tree figure was holding a bow and arrows around her back.

"Dale is taking the other recruit to the camp, and maybe we could take this one too," hissed the hooded figure to my direction. Thalia gave me a confused look and I gave her back the same.

Then Thalia took out her spear and tossed me a sword. "Who are you, and why are you here? Do you know Zac?" she asked to my hooded friend.

"Actually yes, I do know Zac. My name is Tami and I am here to capture a recruit for my camp with Zac's help here," Tami answered calmly and evilly.

Then Thalia paled and looked at me. She knows that she can't beat us together. She just gave me a weapon too.

Instead of charging, she summoned a round of lightning and thunder and tried to attack me and Tami with it.

I shifted my self to dodge the blast but, Tami had to jumped out of the way. Yet her hood fell off at the process.

**Thalia's POV**

I can't believe what I was hearing. Zac or Luke or whatever was on the bad guy's side. Does that mean Aden is too? _Oh damn, I need to warn the others, but how? _Then I thought of an idea to get the other campers' attention.

I summoned lightning from the sky to warn the campers. So Zac and Tami wouldn't notice, I made it look like I was using the lightning to hit them. When Tami averted the blow from hitting her, her hood fell off. I swear I was dreaming, because Tami was Zoe.

"What the hell Zoe? How are you still alive?" I asked her.

All she did was growl at me and lunged forward. I was off guard, so she pinned me. She grabbed a rock and hit it on my head. I started seeing back dots.

Before I passed out I heard Zoe say, "My name is Tami, and you made a big mistake by allowing Aden and my brother stay at your camp."

**A.N. Ha don't you just love cliffie's? I do. Well at least making a cliffie. Anyways, please review, favorite and follow. So Aden and Zac are evil, what does that mean? Does Aden really have feelings for Annabeth, or is it all a trick? So Zac and Tami are brother and sisters, so yeah. So crazy. I love it. Next chapter will explain what happened to Thalia and what's up with Aden and Zac. Keep Reading.**

**I need some characters:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent (Greek or Roman, but preferably Greek):**

**Personality:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Race:**

**Other:**

**Follow, Favorite, Review. Till next time, CHOW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Which Side?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND STUFFS LIKE THAT!**

**Thanks to:**

**MidnightSun314**

**erak**

**Snowdevil The Awesome**

**blankslate37**

**Reviews:**

**To AwesomeWeirdo- Thanks for say the story's awesome. You are an Awesome Weirdo.**

**To Lilith Jae- Thanks for the character, I will definitely use her.**

**To erak- Thanks I will use your character and that is a great idea.**

**I am sorry it took a while for me to update, but I was busy and got grounded from using the internet for a week. Life without internet is scary…. Now here's the chapter, FINALLY! **

**Chapter 5: Which side?**

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyone was at the dinning pavilion once we heard the thunder and saw flashes of lightning. Immediately, everyone grabbed weapons and journeyed to the woods.

Before we entered the woods, we caught the sound of someone coming out of the undergrowth. As the campers (except the Aphrodite kids who stayed behind) lifted their weapons, Luke came out of the bushes with cut and bruises everywhere.

"Zac what happened?" asked Percy.

"Ambush… Thalia… took," spoke Luke before he passed out. As Luke fell, Percy ran to his side and started to carry him.

"We need a child of Apollo quickly," ordered Percy. Then Will Solace ran forward to fix Luke.

***Pikachu***

It took a while, but we finally got Percy to stop hovering over Luke as he was carried away to the infirmary.

"Where's Thalia?" asked a daughter of Hermes. She was only five and she really looked up to Thalia.

"I don't know, but we will send search parties out to look for her soon," I answered with a sigh.

The little girl nodded and walked off with her other siblings.

**Zac's** **POV (before passing out)**

"Take her to Master, and be careful with her. She's very powerful," I said to Tami.

Before Tami left, she pulled me into a hug. "Be careful little bro," she whispered to me. Then she picked up Thalia and headed off.

As I started walking away, I heard the noise of campers coming my way. Thalia's lightning must've signaled them. Then I did the only thing logical. I ran back to catch up with Tami and asked her to beat me up. So basically I asked my older sister to beat the crap out of me, because that's exactly what she did.

When I manage to get myself out of the wood, the campers were already waiting for what they thought was probably a monster.

Aden gave me a scared look but I gave him a look that said play along. "Zac what happened?" he asked.

"Ambush...Thalia...took," I stuttered. Then I passed out.

***Pikachu***

_Where am I? _I thought as I woke up in a room made out of dirt. Oh yeah I was here to meet up with Master.

I walked over to my seat of the table also seeing that Aden and Megan were here.

"Status report Aden," barked Master.

"The demigods are panicking over Thalia's capture and they plan to make search parties for her," he answered quickly.

"Good, while they are in panic, we can make small attacks. What about you Zac?" Master asked.

"Nothing much sir," I answered.

"Okay, has any of the gods visited you yet?" he asked again.

"No sir, but I overheard Chiron say something about Poseidon and Hermes visiting tomorrow," I responded.

"Okay good and now Megan, you shall help me discipline the daughter of Zeus. She will think you are someone she calls Bianca. Bianca was a daughter of Hades and is supposed to be dead. You will act as if you are our prisoner," ordered Master.

"Don't worry sir, controlling her won't take long," Megan said. She bowed to him then disappeared from the room.

"Good, now boys we have some rules we need to discuss," Master said to us making me scared of what is going to happen next.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up to the noise of chains banging against metal. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tami or Zoe looking directly at me through prison bars. I was in a cage. When I tried to blast myself free with lightning, nothing happened.

"Your powers are useless and escape is futile," informed Zoe.

I just growled at her, and then pulled myself into a small ball with my back against the cage. I was so cold. I just stared to notice that I was in a small room with two other people in cages next to me. To the right of my cage was a knocked out Peter. To the left was a sacred looking girl, who was probably sixteen. She looked oddly familiar though.

"Hey the name's Thalia, what about yours?" I asked her.

"Thalia? Is that really you? Or is this another trick?" said the girl frightfully. The girl moved herself so the light shone on her face.

"Bianca?" I whispered in shock.

"How do I know it's really you _Thalia_?" she hissed with such hate.

I sighed, "Do you need to go to the dam restroom?"

She chuckled, "Ha fine it's you. How'd you get here?"

I started explaining this from where Aden and Zac showed up, and ended at Zac's betrayal.

As Bianca was about to say something, a monster came in and took her cage away. Then I saw someone I never thought I would see again. Kronos.

"Master," Zoe said bowing on one knee.

"Leave child, and tell Dale and Feral to ready the army. And Tell Ashley to inform Aden about the attack," ordered Kronos. Zoe nodded then left the room. "Now, you shall obey me Zeus's spawn, or else your friends Peter and Bianca shall pay the price."

I was about to say something, until I was suddenly knocked out.

**Aden's POV**

Zac was still in the infirmary, and I was ordered to try and make some matters worse at camp by Master Kronos and to try to avoid the daughter of Athena. As I was walking, I bumped into Annabeth by accident.

"Oh, Hi. Sorry 'bout that," I said almost forgetting my instructions.

"It's okay. I gotta go I'll see you soon k?" she answered.

I nodded and we both walked off. As I walked off, I felt as if something new had entered my chest.

_Get out of me! _Barked a voice in my head.

_Who's there?_ I asked the voice.

It didn't answer me, so I brushed it off.

**Unknown POV**

I almost got through. After so many years, I almost got free. I was so close to being able to live again.

**A.N. Ha cliffie cliffie cliffie. So now we know that Aden is evil and that his Master is Kronos. Wow. And… Who is this unknown POV? Who is Dale, Ashley, and Feral? New characters or old ones? Once again sorry it took a while to update. I have to study for CSTs too. Anyways, Follow, Favorite, Review.**

**CHOW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Is It Possible?

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND NEVER WILL!**

**No Thanks to any Followers or Favoriters **

**Reviews:**

**To Lilith Jae- I am to give nothing away, but I really do like that idea. **

**Anyways, HI peoples! I forgot what this chapter was supposed to be about? Oh yeah, this chapter will tell a little bit more information about Aden and Zac's mysterious friends. It will also explain Thalia's situation. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Is it possible?**

**Thalia's POV**

I don't even know how long I have been locked up. Maybe a week or so, all I know is that they broke me. Every day, they would treat me as their slave, or better yet a servant monkey.(Cough cough sarcasm cough cough) If I disobey them, they would first start to beat and whip me. Of course, that isn't so bad. If I still contravene them, they start to beat Peter and Bianca. Sometime, they would even cut or stab them. Poor Peter, he is only twelve years old and he's already going through this. **(AN Yes I know he is the Hecate cabin counselor, but they could still be pretty young right?)**.

For some reason, a number has appeared onto my upper right arm like a tattoo. I don't know what is, but I am pretty sure it's bad. It started off as a number ten on day one, but now it has a number two. What happens once it hits zero?

**Aden's POV**

It has been exactly eight days, seven hours, and forty-two minutes since Thalia's "disappearance." In one day, sixteen hours, and eight-teen minutes the influence shall occur. Every recruit must go through the Ten Days of Work, which is how the influence works.

See the influence is like a discipline curse. If you are a recruit by force or not you still must get the influence. The influence helps influence you on your choices. If Master Kronos says something, it is impossible for me to disobey. The only way to allow the curse to have affect is to go through the Ten Days of Work. During those ten days, the recruit must serve one of the Lords or Masters. They must show a little bit of obedience during that time. If no obedience is shown what so ever during those ten days, the recruit must restart those ten days. Hehe, these puny campers won't find Thalia in time.

**Zac's POV**

I was finally released from the infirmary. Gosh Tami can really punch. Anyways, I was ordered by Master to ease-drop on the camps battle plans, but how? More than half this camp does not trust me after Thalia's "disappearance."

"Hey Zac how's the wounds healing?" asked a son of Apollo who healed me during the time.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks by the way," I said back to him. He smiled then ran off to the arena.

As I saw him leave, I feel kind of bad that he will most likely die soon. _Oh, well Zac. Orders are orders._ I thought to myself.

**Thalia's POV**

"Hey Bianca, what does this tattoo thingy do?" I ask her once I finally am able to talk to her after eight days of working. We are sitting inside of our cells being guarded by a few monsters here and there.

"What tattoo?" she says back.

I show her the tattoo, and her face pales. "This is not good. All I know is that once that number hits something bad will definitely happen."

"No duh something bad will happen, but I just want to know how and what exactly?"

"Like anyone tells me anything around here," she whispers back, "All I can say is good luck and don't let them turn you against us."

I nod to her and then attempted to fall asleep, thinking of a way to save Peter and Bianca.

***Pikachu***

I wake up in the morning to find a number one on my arm. I might only have one day left of life, so I devise a plan to escape.

***Pikachu Again***

I have already told Bianca and Peter the plan. Peter just complained about leaving me, but I told him it was fine. Bianca only gave me a nervous look. I already know what I have to do. Secretly as Bianca is taken away to do whatever the hell, I tell the real plan to Peter.

"Peter, whatever you do, do not do the plan I told you just a while ago."

He only gives me a confused look then asks, "How come?"

"Cause we can't let Bianca go. That isn't her and I know it so here is the new plan…"

I whisper him the real plan and he gives me a sad look. "What will happen to you though?" he questions.

"I will be the distraction, but just warn the camp okay?" I said to him and smile.

He hesitantly nods and goes back do doing whatever he was doing. This is going to be hard.

**Sorry, this chapter is really really boring. I was also super bored. Yeah this is a very short and boring chapter. Anyways, I have not yet made Thalia's plan so I am kinda winging it. Wish me good luck. I almost gave up on this story. Can you believe that? I will try to finish this story, but I am running out of ideas. Review and give me some help please. So Follow, Favorite, Review, CHOW! **


	8. Chapter 7: What now?

**I DON'T OWN PERCY AND ANNABETH AND WHATEVER THE HECK!**

**Thank You:**

**Mallen1120**

**benmaggazz**

**Reviews:**

**AwsomeWeirdo- The number is a count down like thing.**

**AN TIME:**

**Sorry to all you peoples. I have no free time at all because my teachers are cramming my brain with homework, tests, and notes for the end of the year. So I am not giving up this story don't worry. I also would like to thank all the people who have finally have been waiting for this update. There will be more as soon as summer begins. Now, for the long awaited chapter. **

**Chapter 7: What Now?**

**Thalia's POV**

I could feel the numbers counting down like a bomb inside of my body. I probably have a few more hours left. Just enough time for the escape plan.

***Pikachu***

The guards are about to take me, Peter, and Bianca for our daily meeting or as he calls it, "checkup" with Kronos himself. But, these monsters are underestimating us.

As they take us out of our cages and put on a collar that stops all of our special abilities, we have only a split second of time for our powers. The plan better be done right now, because I only have probably a few minutes left.

The first monster takes Peter out, then Bianca, then me. Once again, these monsters are careless and have underestimated me.

"Hehe, who knew that a child of Zeus could look so puny," one of the monsters taunted at me. This was it. All of the other monsters started laughing and let their guard down for a second.

In that second, I shocked the one monster that was holding me, and then tackled the one holding Peter and Bianca. I gave Peter a nod, and he nodded back. Soon the two were off while I was to stay and fight. I hope Peter knows what he needs to do.

**Bianca's (Megan) POV**

Ha, Thalia and Peter are going to die. I already told Master Kronos about their plans. Though I have to admit, it is well planned and may have worked if it weren't for me.

"Wait," said Peter. He stopped running and turned around, "I need to set a protection spell."

I stopped listening to him mumble some words of magic stuff and got lost in my thoughts.

"Wait Thalia didn't say anything about a spell," I told him nervously.

"That's because she didn't, well at least not to you," he snarled back.

"Wh-," I didn't get to finish, because then Peter directed his spell to me and I passed out.

**Peter's POV**

When I finished the spell and knocked out Bianca, I ran as fast as I could to the forest which was not that far away. A few monsters started to run after me, but I managed to throw them off with a few magical traps.

I reached the forest and covered my demigod scent with another spell I used, then made a duplicate of me and sent him off. I quickly climbed up into the high trees to see if those monsters bought it.

A hellhound stopped right under me and sniffed the air. It paused for a second then went after my doppelganger. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I held.

I got down and continued on my journey to civilization.

***Pikachu***

Soon, I made it to a small town. I gasped. This was where I use to live before I moved to Camp Half-Blood. I ran to where my old house used to be. When I got there, I saw the old tree I used to sit by and my old tree house from long ago. Now this place is vacant, because my father was killed by monsters and no one has ever moved in.

I slowly crept up into my tree house to find a bag of some old supplies. Before I left, I stashed some drachma, potions, and weapons in a bag in the tree house. I took my bag then climbed down. The next thing I need to do is find a sprinkler.

Once I found one being used, I threw a drachma in and called Chiron.

"Hi Chiron," I said casually, yet awkwardly.

" Peter is that you?" Chiron exclaimed. I nodded. "Thank the gos. Where are you and where is Thalia?"

"I'm at Lake Park Florida, but Chiron, Thalia didn't make it."

Chiron just nodded, "It's okay Peter, you can explain everything later, but for now a search party is coming after you."

"Okay thanks Chiron." I waved off the IM and looked for a place to buy some food and sit down.

**Yeah so this chapter isn't all that good. It's really short, and I honestly hate this chapter, but I can't always get what I want. I might consider typing another story while typing this one, but tell me what I should do on the poll I have on my profile stuff. Anyways, the school year is almost over and summer is coming. Blah blah blah I don't know what else to do… Follow, Favorite, Review. CHOW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Is It Really Love?

**NO ONE OWNS PERCY AND HIS FRIENDS BUT RIORDAN!**

**Thanks To:**

**Pichukid694**

**Review Time:**

**njironman3 (Guest)-Thanks for saying my story is good, but the 200 years thing comes into play soon. Just to give you a hint, it has something to do with Athena. **

**njcool (Guest)- Thank you for the character and I will bring them up eventually. Also read above for the 200 years thing.**

**AwesomeWeirdo- Yes I now have summer vacation, but my summer is also going to be very busy. And thanks for saying my chapter's good, but I can't see it as good.**

**Someone (Guest)- Really I know some parts don't make sense, I would go back and fix them, but I really just want to finish this story so yeah…**

**AN!**

**I know, I know I should have updated sooner, but my summer is busy and lots of my cousins are visiting. I have no time! Anyways, so far I have been told to make a Chaos Story after or while I type this one. My poll is on my page and shall be up for only 2-3 more chapters. Please vote and stuffs. **

**Now this chapter is about Percabeth. There might be a few parts mentioning stuff about Peter and Thalia, but this chapter is mostly for Percabeth. Now please enjoy this heck of a chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Is It Really Love?**

**Aden's POV**

"Hey Per-Aden, sorry," Annabeth apologized from behind me. She appeared out of nowhere holding a baseball cap.

I was just walking by myself on the beach and thinking to myself, "it's okay."

"Can I walk with you?" she asked me.

I was about to say no, but something told me to say yes, so I nodded. She smile and attached her cap to her shorts using the adjustment thing on the back of the cap. Then she walked along the beach with me in an awkward silence.

"So what was Percy like?" I asked wanting to get rid of the silence.

Annabeth just smiled sadly, but then started, "Well Percy was caring, loyal, a seaweed brain, funny, idiotic, and just amazing." She started to zone out, so I thought of something that would be hilarious.

First I opened the bottled water that I was holding. Then I splashed it all over her face. The look on the face was priceless. Before she had time to react though, I stole her cap and put it on.

"You will pay Aden," she growled. Then she realized that I had her cap on, which turned me invisible.

"If you want revenge, you'll have to find me first," I retorted mischievously.

I stayed close to her as she searched for me and occasionally I would maturely make a fart noise with my hands and mouth just to tease her.

Then I made a mistake. She started to slowly walk closer to the ocean and I followed her. I was right behind her and she was just three inched from the water. I then choose to make a fart noise and she quickly turned around and threw me into the water. Now she could see where I was, dang it. There was a big splash, and then she jumped on my still invisible body. She land right on my stomach and the air in my lungs was pushed out.

She managed to find my head and pulled of the cap. After she took her cap, she kicked me where a guy should not be kicked. I was withering in pain because her kick was probably worthy of Ares.

"Told you not to mess with me," she snapped. Her face was red with anger.

I quickly stood up after the comment and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulders.

"Let go of me Aden!" she screamed in my ears. I ignored her and took her into deeper waters. She kept punching my back and swinging her legs, but none of it worked.

"You aren't getting away that easily," I called back to her. She still tried to free herself though.

When the water was to my chest, I dropped her in the ocean water. Her whole body went underwater, but when she came back up for air, she glared at me with the look that said 'You have five seconds to run before I kill you and send you to Tartarus'.

At that second, I swam out of the water then ran for my life once I got on land. I think she chased me all around camp, because I saw children from the strawberry fields giving me look of confusion for running like crazy, and then looks of pity seeing a soaking wet and angry Annabeth on my tail. I also got the same looks from people in the arena.

After three laps around camp grounds, I finally turned around to an unsuspecting Annabeth and did something that stopped her from wanting to decapitate me over and over again. I kissed her. She gave me a look of surprise, then started to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she threw her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. After about ten minutes, we broke apart. We took deep breathes and stared into each other's eyes for a while, until the look of love in her eyes turned to hate.

"I can't believe you Aden!" she yelled. I just smiled at her and she sighed.

I think I won.

"Ugh you're such a seaweed brain," she muttered under her breath.

"You can't stay mad at me, I'm too awesome," I teased giving her a lopsided grin.

She chuckled, "How about irritating to the point where I want to rip your head off?"

I mocked hurt and she just laughed. Just then, the horn was blown and it was time for dinner.

"Race you to the mess hall," she thrilled already starting to run. I hastily ran after her. In the end, she won.

"Cheater," I mumbled under my breath.

She just kept boasting and making me feel bad. "Oh and expect some revenge later," she whispered darkly before leaving to her table. I visibly gulped and paled a bit.

Soon, I found myself sitting with Zac and Nico at the Hades table.

"So I saw Annabeth running after you earlier today. What happened between you two?" Zac asked. I blushed and Nico and Zac were laughing their a$$es off.

"What about your day Zac?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I didn't have any girls chase after me or anything," Zac said while looking at me, "but I did have a long and training filled day."

"Yeah cause Aden here gets all the girls," Nico threw in while cracking up. My face was blushing again.

Nico's laughing was interrupted by Chiron, "Hello campers, I have some interesting news to tell everyone. We have discovered the whereabouts of Peter Lockson child of Hecate, and he shall be brought back to camp soon. Though Thalia's location has not yet been found. Anyways, please continue and thank you for your attention."

Mine and Zac's faces were serious at the mention of Peter. This was bad. We need to capture him again, or he might blow our cover. We both made a silent agreement with each other and finished our meal.

**AN**

**So Percabeth was interesting. I really like this chapter, and it's not so short too. Now thank you for reading and the next chapter will be about Peter and Aden with their "conflict". Now please vote on my poll and I shall leave you to Follow, Favorite, Review, CHOW!**


	10. Chapter 9: How Could You?

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson not me.**

**Thank You:**

**MockingjayFledgling**

**Reviews:**

**AwesomeWeirdo- Mwahaha I shall be an evil author and not give Percy his memories. I AM EVIL LIKE THAT! I will try to update.**

**AN: Ello peoples! Yeah don't be all mad at me cause I haven't updated in forever. I had a major writers block, and I was also waiting for a little more reviews, followers, or favoriters to show up, but sadly not many came. I have also been having fun during vacation. So far I am either reading really good books or fanfiction, or I am playing video games. Yes I'm a book nerd and a gaming geek AND I'M PROUD! Anyways here's the long awaited chapter.**

**Chapter 9: How Could You?**

**Aden's POV**

**~After Dinner~**

I'm sitting at the squared table in the dirt room with Master Kronos and Zac. Zac and I have already told Master Kronos about Peter's return.

"What do we do now sir?" asked Zac.

"Well we won't be able to capture the child in time, and he will definitely blow your cover, so now I guess your mission's over," Kronos answered.

"Yes sir," we both answered.

"Oh and when you wake up tomorrow, you will lose all the feelings you had towards this camp. And Aden, I don't like being disobeyed."

I gulped then said, "I'm sorry sir, my feeling towards the daughter of Athena has grown. But after tonight, I will lose my outlook on her."

Kronos nodded, "Remember to leave the camp right after breakfast and come back to base, now dismissed."

With that, I fell into a dreamless sleep as usual.

***Pikachu***

I woke up, got dressed, washed up, and walked to the mess hall.

"Hey Aden," Annabeth called from behind me.

I just waved. She walked next to me and started blabbing about architecture stuff.

When we arrived to the mess hall, I grabbed some food and sat down with Zac. Nico wasn't here I guess.

"How do you feel?" Zac asked me.

"Pretty good, and I have no feelings towards Annabeth anymore."

Zac nodded and we ate through the chatter of the other campers.

***Pikachu***

We both finished our meals, and it was about time to leave. As everyone else started to leave, we stood up and headed to the woods. We were supposed to meet our new recruit today.

When we were covered by branches of the trees of the woods, we started to run. The minute we stopped running, I started communicating with Kronos. Instead of using an Iris message, we used a shadow message. Shadow messages are like iris messages, except it's in the shadows and the rainbow goddess can't watch our conversations.

"How do we get back to base Milord?" I asked.

"I will send the new recruit to pick you up and bring you back," Kronos answered. Then he swiped off the message.

Zac and I sat and waited for the recruit to show up. After about five minutes of waiting, she finally arrived.

"Hello Thalia," I greeted, "How do you feel after the 10 Days of Work?"

She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and answered, "I feel great actually." Then she pulled off her mask she was wearing.

When the mask was off, there was a gasp from the bushes to my right. Within a second, Thalia tackled the intruder.

The intruder turned out to be Annabeth. "How could you Thalia?" she practically screamed.

"How could I what? Find you so easily? Switch sides?" Thalia sneered, "Well I know all of your tricks, and Kronos has showed me what true power feels like."

"And what about you Aden, what happened?" Annabeth asked me.

"Well I am a great actor, and you were all fools to trust Zac and me."

"What do we do with her?" Zac questioned. "We could recruit her, or let her go and tell the campers."

Let her go. I want this battle to be the least bit fair. Who knows, they may put up an even better fight than Camp One and we might even have fun while destroying their precious camp," I responded. Then I turned to her, "Go warn your camp and tell them to prepare for battle in three days."

Thalia let go of the Athena's spawn, and we let her run away.

_This will be fun_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go," I ordered. We headed off back to base. Now, we ready our armies for battle.

**AN**

**Yes that just happened. Thalia has switched sides cause of the curse. Now this chapter is really boring, when the battle starts, things will be explained and people will be shown. I hope I could start the battle scene in the next chapter. But I am nearly done with this story. Yes I didn't include the gods all too much in the story. I kinda forgot about them. I also forgot about the other campers and those characters some of you suggested for me. I was gonna use them, but then I realized it was too late. Sorry to you peoples for the disappointment.**

**Special apologies to:**

**Lilith Jae**

**Percy Grace**

**njcool (Guest)**

**Once again I was gonna include a bunch of stuff to this story, but the ideas poof-ed out of my head. This story was supposed to be soooooo much better, and have more detail, but I quickly lost the ideas after a while. Anyways, Follow, Favorite, Review, CHOW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Can You Make It?

**Me: Can I just make a disclaimer for the rest of the story?**

**Other Person: No so Disclaim Now! *Points gun at me***

**Me: I-I-I Don't Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *starts writing will***

**Thank You Followers of the list below:**

**ferg344**

**Miss Starkweather**

**TheDaughterOfPosidon**

**canciye**

**percabeth fan extrodinare**

**Graceie7426**

**Thank You Favoriters of the List Below:**

**canciye**

**Graceie7426**

**Now for the Reviews:**

**Lilith Jae- Ok thanks. Hopefully this Chapter will be worth an apology.**

**percabeth fan extrodinare- Pikachu has nothing to do with this story. I just really like Pikachu and I choose random things that pop in my mind for a linebreak.**

**RubyReed (Guest)- Thanks! I will update soon, so you don't go into depression… haha **** I also like those kinda betrayal stories, but I also like Percabeth. I want to make an evil Percy, but I also want to keep Percabeth so that will be a challenge. I will try though.**

**Graceie7426- Thank You. I can't see this chapter as good though. It gets an okay from me cause I never usually see my own chapters as good or great.**

**AwesomeWeirdo- Your wish is my command, so UPDATE POWERS GO!**

**AN TIME:**

**I just updated last night and went to bed. When I woke up, I see a bunch of followers, favoriters, and reviews in my inbox. I was doing summer saults in my mind, cause in real life, I would fail horribly at summer saults. I was supper happy when I found so many followers. I also found many followers,, favoriters, and reviews on my other story, "The Lost Curse". Read if you want to, but the two stories are kinda similar. Except Percy isn't evil in the other story… kinda. For the rest of this story, I will have a song of the update. I have a story of the update for my other story, but this story will have a song of the update at the end of each chapter. So please read and listen to the song if you like. Now enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Can You Make It?**

**Aden's POV**

**~Two Days Later~**

Zac and I have been practicing nonstop with Feral, Ashley, Dale, Tami, Megan, and Thalia. Right now, Thalia, Megan, and Tami were practicing with their bow, while Zac, Feral, and I were practicing with our bow. Ashley was sparing with Dale. She was using her battle knives, while Dale used a spear.

When we all finished practicing, we had our knock out games. In this game, we all have a practice free-for-all battle in the forest.

The Rules are:

No Killing

The Last Person Standing Wins

When someone gets defeated, they must wait till the battle is over

"Ready Begin," I yelled, and we all headed in separate directions.

I was running on the ground and was covered by the shade of the trees. I hear a rustle from my far left, so I hid myself inside a bush and waited for my first target. I saw a male figure come out of the underbrush. It was Feral. He will be the first to lose.

When his back was turned, I attacked him. He quickly turned around and he didn't seem so surprise to see me, because when I made my first attack, he just blocked as if he anticipated my attack. I slashed my sword upwards and he did exactly what I hoped for. He tried to counter, but I countered his counter and disarmed him easily. He was weapon less, but he still continued to fight. He charged in close to me and kicked my sword hand. Then he threw a fury of punches at my stomach. Feral isn't so strong, but he knew how to place a punch. He kept aiming for vital spots and hit those spots continuously. I finally dropped my sword, and blocked his punches. I aimed for a quick roundhouse kick to his head and knocked him out. There was a flash in the sky to signal his defeat, and then he was transported to the infirmary.

One down, five more to go I thought to myself. I started to move out, till there were two more flashes signaling the defeat of two more people. Now the forest started to morph into an arena. See whenever there are 3-4 people left, the forest starts morphing and changing into an arena for the final fight for this battle.

When the arena was shown, I saw Zac and Thalia. It's no surprise that Zac is still here, but the newbie actually made it to the finals. Thalia and Zac must have made a temporary pact, because Zac charged at me while Thalia aimed her arrows for me.

Thalia was my target for now. So I ran to Zac and made a quick slash on his leg, then sprinted to Thalia's spot. She didn't expect me to make a straight-forward jab with my sword, therefore when she dodged my attack, I sill caught her arm. I wasn't done there; cause then I directed my sword to swing in the direction of her ankle. She was forced to jump hastily, and she landed completely unbalanced and unprotected. I was about to end this, till I caught Zac attempting swing his sword at my chest. I had to duck under his blade making him accidentally catch Thalia's already cut arm. She yelped in pain. Zac gave her an apologetic look and swung his blade at me again. This time I felt the blade graze right above my sword hand. To make this easier for me, I tripped Zac and hit the hilt of my sword on Thalia's temple. She fell out cold and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which took her to the infirmary.

Now it was me versus Zac. The smoke started to disappear and Zac was still searching for me. When his back was facing me, I jumped out of the smoke and swung for his shoulder. I managed to get a deep cut on his shoulder, but he was able to use his left hand and punch my face. Now he was unable to use is right arm, which is his sword arm. He let go of his sword and dropped into fighting position. To make things fair, I put away my sword and made a fighting stance.

He went for a low kick, but I blocked and made a left jab for his cheek. He raised his right arm to block, but it didn't do much. I predicted his block, so then I made a quick swing for his chin. I got his chin full on, sending him out for the count.

I won for the hundredth time or so.

***Pikachu***

Everyone is in the infirmary still. Zac isn't mad, and neither is Thalia or Feral.

Soon everyone was all healed up, and it was time for dinner. I grabbed a pepperoni pizza and cherry coke, while the others had some cheeseburger, or salad. Honestly, nothing beats pizza, and cherry coke is the best.

We all ate in silence, thinking to ourselves about tomorrow's battle. We want to have just one battle, so not as many warriors or monsters are lost in small fights during a war.

Anyways, we all finished eating and headed to bed.

"Aden, Lord Kronos has asked to speak with you," said a guard. I nodded, waved him off, then went to milord's room.

When I reached there, I bowed then spoke, "You wanted to speak with me milord."

"Yes Aden, I have a few warnings for you before tomorrow's battle," he paused, then continued, "You must stay focused and not let any of your emotions challenge your thoughts while you battle."

"Of course sir, but why must you tell me this?"

"Well we wouldn't any newcomers to join the other side, but besides that. Remember to put on the Chip before you go to bed, and remind the others too. Now dismissed."

I walked off and told the others to put on their chip before going to bed. See this chip was made by Kronos, and it allows him to increase our power and influence our fighting skills. He also influences the decisions made during battle.

I placed the chip at the spot where my head and neck meet, then I went to bed thinking about Annabeth. Wait Annabeth? Why do I think about Annabeth? She will die like all the others at that pathetic camp.

_You won't touch her, _Growled a voice in my head.

_Who are you, and why are you in my head? _I asked the voice.

_I am Percy Jackson, and you have stolen my body._

_What are you talking about?_

_Kronos has stolen my life, and I want it back._

I was in a dark room, and in front of me, was me! Except that me looked nicer, and very tired.

Percy lunged at me, but I was able to counter his attack and jab at his stomach.

"You won't win," he growled. Then he faded away, while I fell into nothingness.

"Wake up Aden!" someone said while shaking me awake.

_What happened_? I thought.

"What's going on?" I ask the person who turns out to be Zac.

"You were screaming in your sleep. Why?"

"Nothing," I lied, "but I actually dreamed."

Zac gave me a look saying he was not convinced. "Whatever dude, just go back to sleep and try not to scream." He left to go to his room, and I fell back asleep.

_You won't win _I heard Percy say in my mind.

**AN: Well I think 3-4 more chapters will do for this story. Now Percy is breaking free, while Aden has just discovered that he is Percy's alter ego. The evil alter ego, hehe. The next chapter will definitely have the final battle. And that pretty much finishes this chapter. Follow, Favorite, Review, CHOW!**

**Song of the Update: "Paradise" by Coldplay**


End file.
